Happy Birthday Lucy!
by PrincessCarly28
Summary: In which Lucy thinks that everyone forgot about her birthday, including her boyfriend Natsu. (In honor of my birthday! :D) One-shot.


Lucy shifted in bed as she felt the morning sunlight hit her face. She threw the cover over her in an attempt to go back to sleep again.

But wait. Somethings missing...

Something warm and fuzzy and muscular.

She felt around the other side of the bed and frowned feeling nothing there. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Yawning she stretched and looked out the window.

Natsu..

Where the heck is that goofball anyway?

Maybe he's in the kitchen..or the bathroom...or on the couch.

"Natsu?" She called sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

No answer.

She pushed a few strands of her messy hair out of the way and waited awhile.

"Natsuuuuu!" She called again.

Still no answer,

She pouted. That's strange. He usually answers her by the first time she calls his name...

"Happy?" She called hoping the little annoying ball of blue fluff she called a friend might be there.

Her apartment remained silent.

"Geezz. Not even a sly remark from Happy?"

She frowned and decided to get ready for the day. Lifting her legs from underneath the cover she turned to get up, almost tripping over the sheets for a secong there, she stepped out of bed.

She laughed it off with a smiled.

It didn't matter anyway. Today was her birthday!

She smiled. No reason to be sad silly old Lucy.

But honestly though, were could Natsu and Happy be...

They're probably at the guild already. But still it was kind of weird for them to just leave without her, and so early in the morning at that. What a weird boyfriend he is...

Shrugging it off Lucy walked towards her bathroom and took a quick shower. Stepping out of the bathroom she made her way to her closet.

Should she wear her simple blue and white Heart Kruz shirt and blue skirt? Nahhh.

She pushed it aside and went for a white shirt and a pink skirt. It is her birthday after all.

Standing in front of the mirror she brushed her hair and let it stay out.

She smiled and hummed a song as she made her way to the guild.

Lucy looked around at the scenery as she walked over the familiar looking bridge.

"Careful Lucy!" One of the sailors nearby said as she balanced on the edge. "Don't fall!"

"Sure." She said as she kept walking on the ledge anyway.

"Also, Happy Birthday!" They yelled as she waved to them.

Lucy giggled. She didn't expect them to remember her birthday this year. What a nice surprise.

Speaking of surprises...

...maybe the guild might throw a surprise party for her.

I mean come on, this is Fairy Tail. As long as they have a reason to party, they will. Fairy Tail style.

Her smile grew wider as she stood in front of the guild doors.

Her hands reached up towards them.

Well...here goes nothing.

She opened the large welcoming doors and smiled. "Yo everyone!"

She blinked. Huh.

...

The guild is empty...

"What the fudge?" She mumbled in confusion and astonishment.

Where is everyone?! This wasn't like them to just not be here.

She blinked.

"It's so quiet in here it's scary..." She whispered as it echoed throughout the guild.

Lucy sat down at her usual table and wondered if she should wait for them to come back or something.

Maybe they all went on missions? Or they stayed home ? Or...something..

But one thing was certain. They forgot about her birthday. Which they never do.

But maybe it is a bit much for them to remember her birthday , and to remember about a hundred other guild members' birthdays too...

She sighed.

"I'll only for a little while."

Even though she said that she ended up waiting, and waiting and waiting until she realised three hours had passed.

No one came. Not even people wishing to join the guild.

Sighing she stood up and exited the guild.

She folded her hands behind her back. Well this turned out to be a crappy day...

Lucy sighed and decided to take a little walk through the park.

There's always next year..

She felt a small tug on her shirt and looked behind her. She looked down and saw a little pink-haired girl, about 4 or 5 years old.

The girl smiled at her and gave her a flower. "Be happy." She grinned before running off.

Lucy watched her run off and then looked at the flower. A daisy...

She smiled. How nice.

She put the daisy in her hair and made her way home. It was getting kind of late now...

Lucy opened the door and turned on the lights.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" The guild members yelled as Lucy screamed in surprise.

"Happy Birthday Luce!" Natsu shouted.

She blinked and smiled as she saw her house was decorated in streamers and glitter, and all her friends were wearing party hats.

Her eyes softened. "You guys... Did you do this for me?"

"Who else would it be for." Happy rolled his eyes as Natsu elbowed him.

"We were just going to have a party at the guild..but..." Mirajaine said as her voice trailed off.

"It was all Natsu's idea." Erza smiled as she pushed Natsu forward towards Lucy.

Lucy blushed. "You did this?"

Natsu put a hand behind his head. "Well yeah...you didn't think I'd forget your birthday would you- Ah!" He said as Lucy jumped on him and hugged him.

Lucy let go off him and looked around. " It is kind of crowded in here though. This apartment is too small to fit more than 100 people..."

Gray tsked and looked at Natsu. "I told you, you shit head."

"Gray..Juvia thinks you should calm down..." She said cautiously.

"Why you..." Natsu growled.

"Boys, boys, calm down..." Levy laughed nervously.

"We aren't fighting are we?" Erza asked putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

"N-No sir!" Natsu saluted.

"We're friends! Buddies! The best of pals!" Gray laughed as his eye twitched.

Erza smiled. " Good to know."

Makarov cleared his throat. "Oi, brats..."

Everyone looked at him.

"Lets take this party back to the guild!" He smiled and lifted his hands in the air.

"What was the point of decorating Lucy's house then." Gajeel grumbled.

"Shut it you." Levy smiled. "Now lets go!"

"Yeahhh!" Everyone shouted as they raced out the door leaving Natsu and Lucy behind.

Natsu turned to her with a big grin on his face.

"Happy Birthday Lucy." Natsu said softly as he hugged her.

Lucy blushed as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's my gift?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow. "Can my love be a gift?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's the best gift I ever had."

He grinned. "Once again. Happy Birthday."

"Thank you Natsu. But this is like the third time youve told me happy birthday."

"Because im happy its your birthday. It means another year has gone by since I got to meet you Lucy! It means that's more memories that we spent together and fun moments have passed us by. So we get to make newer memories with each other every year. Or atleast something like that..." He said scratching his cheek.

Lucy smiled and tsked. How sappy. She wanted to tease him now...

But she decided not to and settled for hugging him anyway. "Whatever you say. But shouldn't we be getting to the party at the guild now?"

Natsu blinked.

"Nope."

"Well why not! It's my party afterall!" Lucy pouted.

Natsu smirked and hugged her, giving her a kiss on her forhead and leaning down to her ear. "Who says that the party won't continue here?"

She squeaked and turned red as he laughed.

"Do you enjoy harassing me Dragneel!" She said putting her hands over her heart.

"Its a perk." He smiled slyly.

"Idiot..." She mumbled.

"Your idiot." He corrected.

He smiled a toothy grin. "But anyway! I get Lucy all to my self!" He then proceeded to jump on her and snuggle with her on the couch.

She sighed and patted his head. "You really do remind me of a dog sometimes.."

Natsu pouted. "I thought I was your dragon?"

She giggled. "Sure you are..."

Natsu tsked and smiled at her. "Love you too you weirdo."

She reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. "Of course I love you."

Natsu closed his eyes and layed in the crook of her neck. "Yeah I know."

Lucy made a sound of happiness as she closed her eyes and relaxed into the cuddle.

.

.

.

Birthdays are awesome.

* * *

A/N I made this in celebration of my birthday! *gives cake, candy, cookies, desserts and presents to everyone!* Bye bye :D


End file.
